Cause and Effect
by KylaRyan
Summary: When Chase doesn't show up for work, Cameron gets worried. And then she finds Chase......first installment in the Family Matters fanfic series
1. Chapter One

"Chase hasn't been in to work all week, Foreman. I'm worried about him," Cameron confided to the neurologist.

"Maybe he just has the flu," Foreman suggested, "House doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Chase is missing."

"Maybe," Cameron agreed, though reluctantly. She stood up and made to leave the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked.

"To see if Chase is alright," admitted Cameron.

"You won't make it back in time," Foreman warned.

"I know," Cameron replied. "But if Chase is in some kind of trouble..." She left the thought hanging in the air between them unfinished.

Foreman nodded. "I'll cover for you," he said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Wilson and House sat across from each other at House's desk. Wilson was eating one of his homemade salads while House had bought a Reuben sandwich from the cafeteria. "Did you fire Chase, House?" Wilson asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

House shook his head, as he replied, "Not yet." Wilson gave him a look of disbelief, to which House replied, "All he did was cause a patient a lot of unnecessary pain."

"Chase claimed that you told directed him to do it," Wilson reminded his friend.

"He should be working here at the hospital. I even told him to come, that I needed him here," House admitted.

"Does Cuddy know that Chase is missing?"

"Unless she's suddenly become deaf, she knows. I told her," retorted House.

* * *

Cameron stood at the door to Chase's apartment, unsure whether she should knock or just go back to the hospital. _I might as well do what I came here to do,_ she thought to herself. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no reply. Cameron felt a chill run up and down her spine. She tried the doorknob, half-expecting it to be locked. But it was unlocked. Cameron opened the door wide, and called out fearfully, "Chase? Chase, it's me, it's Cameron." Still no reply. Cameron entered the apartment. The shades were drawn in all the windows. All the lights were off. _No,_ Cameron corrected herself, _There's a light on. Is that the kitchen? _Cameron entered the room in question. It was the kitchen. And it was a mess.

"Chase!" Cameron screamed. "Oh my God! Chase!" She raced to his side, disregarding the shards of glass that littered the room. She checked his pulse. _It's really faint. Oh, God, Chase, what's wrong with you?_ Cameron wondered as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. But before she could even open her phone, Chase began to seize. As carefully as she could, she laid Chase down on his side on the floor. It was all she could do for Chase at the moment.

After only a couple of minutes, Chase finally stopped seizing. Cameron grabbed her phone from where it had landed when Chase had started seizing. She called the first number on her speed dial.

* * *

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Doctor Lisa Cuddy speaking," said Cuddy.

"Cuddy, it's Cameron," Cameron said, thankful that she'd caught Cuddy in her office.

"Cameron? Why are you calling me? Aren't you here at the hospital?"

"I'm at Chase's apartment. I need an ambulance," answered Cameron. "I'll explain when I get back."

"Fine," replied Cuddy before she hung up.

* * *

"Hang on, Chase," Cameron whispered as Chase began to seize again. To her relief, she could her the sirens of an ambulance approaching. "House will kill both of us if you die."

A paramedic knocked on the door. "Dr. Cameron?"

"In the kitchen!" Cameron shouted in reply.

* * *

Cuddy watched the paramedics bring Chase into the ER. She watched as Cameron pulled up in her car.

"Cameron," she called as Cameron entered the lobby.

Together Cameron and Cuddy entered the elevator. As the doors closed, Cuddy asked, "Why were you at Chase's apartment anyway, Cameron?"

"I was worried about him, Cuddy. He hasn't been in all week," Cameron explained.

"If House has been taunting Chase more than usual..." Cuddy let the unfinished threat to House hang in the air of the elevator, for the doctor in question was waiting for them in the hallway.

"He's stable--for now," House informed Cuddy. "He came to for a bit. Long enough to ask who I was."


	2. In the Beginning

_A/N: Sorry for the delay._

**Chapter Two: In the Beginning...**

_24 Hours Earlier_

Wilson entered House's office. House ignored him, continueing to read the letter he'd gotten in the mail the day before.

"Who's the letter from?" Wilson asked.

"The president of Canada," retorted House.

"Canada doesn't have a president," replied Wilson.

"They do now."

"Can I see it?"

"O, Naive Oncologist, you are not yet ready for the contents of this letter," declared House as he hid the letter under a patient file.

Cuddy choose this moment to come into House's office to yell at him for avoiding clinic duty again.

"Mom! Wilson's bothering me again!" whined House.

Cuddy noticed the letter half-hidden under the patient file.

"Who wrote the letter that you're trying hide, House?" Cuddy demanded.

"An old girlfriend of mine," admitted House, "back from just before Wilson and I graduated from med school."

Before Cuddy could reply, House's cell phone began to ring. House answered it.

"House speaking."

"Remember me, Doctor House?" purred a cold voice in reply.

House nearly dropped his phone. He had hoped never to hear her voice again.

HouseMD HouseMD HouseMD

"Sela Amador Watts," said Wilson, "as in the genetist leading the Eastbrook Pharmeuticals bio-research team?"

House nodded.

"Why would she threaten to kill someone close to you?" Wilson asked.

"Does the name _Volger_ ring a bell?" demanded House.

"That reminds me," announced Cuddy. "Volger's made another offer."

"Has the board voted on it yet?" asked House. "They'll want to know about Volger's hired killer."

Cuddy sighed. "They're disscussing it now."

"Why aren't you in the meeting, Cuddy?" asked House.

"I volunteered to get you. The board voted to include you in the decision," replied Cuddy.

"Makes sense," House agreed.

HouseMD HouseMD HouseMD

Chase sat on his couch watching reruns of _The Crocdile Hunter_. He sighed, wishing he was back home in Australia.

Someone knocked on the door.

Chase called, "Come on in! It's not locked!"

A honey blonde-haired young woman opened the door.

"Doctor Chase?"

"I am he," replied Chase. "Did Doctor House send you?"

Even though the strange woman was now sitting beside him on the couch, she didn't reply. She stared deep into his sea green eyes with her mesmerizing eyes of violet. He never saw the syringe in her left hand. He never saw her inject him with the contents of that syringe. Her violet eyes filled his vision. Then everything dissolved into nothingness, and Chase knew no more.

HouseMD HouseMD HouseMD

_A/N: Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I get a minium of seven reviews!!!!!_


	3. The Fall of the House of Allison Cameron

_A/N: I promised myself to finish this story by my eighteenth birthday near the end of December. Something I negelated to mention earlier was that this is the first installment in the "Family Matters" house fanfic series. Anyways, enjoy and tell me your thoughts._

_Special Acknowlegement: You all should read "Picking Up the Pieces." It helped me with writer's block._

_Disclaimer: (i forgot this!) House isn't mine...I don't even own a copy of either season! Sela Amador Watts, Honey/Honeydew, Alexander McCoy, Micole Dunnings, June Tyler, and Maxwell Jacques are mine. Madleine Panholzer and Nikki Spooney are named after two students from my school. Charity Myn Ryan is the name of my biological mother._

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE COLLAPSE OF THE HOUSE OF ALLISON CAMERON**_

_Cameron_

_I checked my watch. It's 3:00 in the afternoon already. It's hard to believe that Chase has been House's latest patient for just over twenty-four hours now. I've been here at Chase's side since 11:00 P.M. last night. House had me running test after test after test after test...well, you get the idea. House and Foreman are going through Chase's apartment right now. I volunteered to stay with Chase._

housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd

House left wreckage whereever he went in Chase's apartment. Foreman tried to clean up after House, but found the task too daunting.

"What are you looking for, House?" asked Foreman, "illegal drugs?"

"No." House was pulling out the cushions of Chase's couch by this point.

"Then what are you looking for?" Foreman asked as House picked up a slip of notepaper that had been hidden beneath one of the cushions.

"This."

"It's a note. How can it be of any use to us?"

House read the note, wishing its deadly words had never been written.

_Dear Doctor House,_

_I am hurt that you did not take my threat seriously. I decieded to take my anger out on the beautiful Australian doctor. I believe his name is Robert Chase. Do as I ask, or you will lose another member of your team to this dark mysterious death._

_Sela Amador Watts, M.D., Ph.D._

housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd

Cameron turned around as a strange woman entered the room.

"Doctor Allison Cameron?" the woman asked.

"I am she," replied Cameron.

"Tell Doctor House that Charity is dying because of his actions," said the woman, taking a syringe out of her handbag and uncapping it.

Cameron backed away from her. Chase woke up at this point, saw the syringe-wielding woman and screamed, "Cameron, look out!"

But Chase's warning came too late. Sela had already injected the deadly contents of the syringe into Cameron's arm. Cameron fell to the floor as soon as Sela let go of her arm. Cameron felt weak and light-headed as the genetically enhanced bacteria began to multipy in her bloodstream.

Chase didn't see Sela leave. He was busy helping Cameron to sit on his hospital bed, since that was easier than getting her to a chair. Together they paged House, using the phone in the hospital room.

* * *

_A/N: Look, I think I updated faster than last time! Review please!_


	4. House's Zombie Sister

A/N: I randomly decided that I wasn't going to post this until I had the next chapter half way done. That's the main reason it's been so long since I updated last. If it has. I have no real sense of the passage of time. The other is that I had difficulty decieding on Honey's job.

Thanks to my loyal readers...especially Bluepanda.

Thanks also to my beta/boyfriend, Andrew, and also to his younger sisters, Shannon and Sharon.

_**Chapter Four: House's Zombie Sibling**_

_Why did she choose Cameron as her next victim?_

House sat in his office with the lights off. He sat alone, deep in thought. Even though he believed that neither Chase nor Cameron were contagious, he'd had them isolated.

"Any ideas yet on what it is?" asked a voice. House looked up into eyes as blue as his own.

"Honey! How'd you get in here?" exclaimed House in surprise.

"Why, the door, of course!" answered the NCIS special agent.

"The balcony door, you mean," corrected House, "you're letting a draft in."

House showed her the trick to closing the balcony door.

"Any news?" he asked once he had sat back down again.

"Sela's attacked another of your underlings, hasn't she?"

"Doctor Cameron," replied House with a nod.

"Dmn. I was hoping it would be the black one."

"Foreman? Why?"

In anwser, Honey handed him a file labeled: AMADOR WATTS, SELA.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"A profiler at Quanitco owed me a couple favors. I asked him to profile Sela for me."

House pulled a note out of the file and read it aloud.

"_H.H._

_Hope it helps. Dinner's at seven on Sundays._

_--J.S._"

"Give me that," demanded Honey, trying to take the personal note away from House, but he easily kept it out of her reach.

"My baby sister's all grown up!" he said, pretending to cry.

"Oh, can it, Greg!" snapped Honey as Wilson entered House's office.

"Holy Hannah!" he said in surprise. _Isn't she supposed to be dead?_

housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd

SUPLEMENTARY DISCLAIMER(S): J.S. belongs to Kathy Reichs. NCIS special agent Honey is not connected to _Navy NCIS_, but to the real-world NCIS. House is still not mine. Althrough I'd still be here if I did own it.

ADDITIONAL NOTE(S): I may have mispelled Quanitico. Shortness of breath resulted in shortness of chapter. ((not really, just wanted to say that))


	5. Eastbrook

A/N: "Runnin' to Yesterday" lyrics belong to House of Bones.

_**Chapter Five: Eastbrook**_

"Yes, James, I'm alive," acknowledged Honey. Turning to House, she said, "You need to go to Eastbrook Pharmeuticals Bioresearch Labratories. Doctor Madeline Panholzer and her team have offered their assisstance."

"Eastbrook? Isn't that--" began Wilson, but House interrupted him.

"What about Volger?" House asked Honey.

"Madeline said that he won't be a problem. I didn't ask for details."

House grinned. He didn't need details to get an idea of what Madeline would probably do to Volger.

Housemd Housemd Housemd

"Doctor House?" called a brown-haired woman in a tye-died lab coat.

House turned to face her, and said, "I am he."

_I'm runnin' to save you._

"I'm June Tyler, genetist," she replied, holding out her hand. House shook it.

"Honey said that you may have something that could help two patients of mine."

_I'm runnin' to Yesterday,_

_'Cause that's when the typhoon swept you away._

"Right this way," directed Dr. Tyler, leading House to an elevator. Its doors had been painted in a putrid shade of green. They took it down to the lab.

_Turnin' back Time,_

_Makin' it fly backwards._

_Just so I can save you._

Dr. Tyler introduced House to the rest of Madeline's team.

"Maxwell Jacques, microbiologist," was a dark-haired man with brown eyes and a French accent.

"Alexander McCoy, infectious diseases specialist," was a black-haired, grey-eyed Scotsman.

"Nikki Spooney, oncologist," was a young African American woman from Louisinia.

"Micole Dunnings, DVM," was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman who loved to use the word 'basically.'

_Runnin' to Yesterday._

_Runnin' to save you._

_Runnin' to stop that typhoon._

Housemd Housemd housemd

A/N: House of Bones is my boyfriend's band. He asked that I use some of their lyics in my fanfics.


	6. Ringo and Starr Cameron and Chase

A/N: This is like the last chapter...But don't worry. There will be sequels.

_**Chapter Six: Ringo and Starr; Chase and Cameron**_

"Micole, how are Ringo and Starr? Can we use them for this?" asked Dr. Tyler.

"Basically," replied Dr. Dunnings.

"Then let's infect 'em with the Killer Tomato Soup," announced Dr. Jacques.

"Killer tomato soup?" asked House.

"That's what Sela used on your patients, according to Honey," Dr. Spooney explained.

"Killer Tomato Soup!?!?" repeated House, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. He had to tell Wilson...and perhaps even Cuddy.

housemd housemd housemd

Wilson's cell phone began to play "I'm a Little Teapot."

_House...you are going to die!_ Wilson thought to himself.

"Doctor Wilson speaking."

"Chase and Cameron have Killer Tomato Soup."

"I thought food poisoning was ruled out, House."

"Killer Tomato Soup is genectically engineered bacteria."

"How's the cure coming?"

"Ringo and Starr are basically doing all the work for us humans."

"Ringo? Starr?"

"Tyler's a Beatles fan. How are they doing?"

"Chase's finally settled down from what happened with Cameron."

"Did you do as I asked then?"

"As much as it pains me to admit, yes, I did as you asked."

"And Cameron?"

"No change."

House swore.

"At least her immune system's working."

"What do you mean?"

"Chase's immune system, it just stopped fighting the infection."

Wilson could hear House talking with someone, but he didn't hear what was being said.

"Wilson, give Chase Interferon."

housemd housemd housemd

_A/N: I'm surprized no one remarked on what Chase was watching when Sela knocked on his door in chapter two. The killer tomato soup...cookies to anyone who can figure out what TV show the reference comes from! i'll be nice and give you a hint. It's on USA on Friday nights._

_Anyways, read and review! I work faster when I get feedback!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This is the last chapter. But don't worry, I've already posted the first chapter of the second installment of "Family Matters," _Thicker Than Water.

_Disclaimer: House isn't mine. But I can dream, can't I?_

_**Chapter Seven: The Cure's in the Blood of the Greg, Basically**_

"Are you sure about this?" House asked Dr. Dunnings.

"The cure's in the blood of the Greg, basically, Doctor House. That's what the message Doctor Panholzer sent J.T. said," replied the DVM.

"And who is 'the Greg?'" asked House.

"Why do you think Sela offered you that job position in London?" asked Doctor Jacques. House shrugged.

housemd housemd housemd housemd

"House, I can't let you do this. Your blood type is B Negative. Chase and Cameron are both A Positive," said Cuddy. Correction. Cuddy shrieked at House.

"So you want Robert and Allison to die!?! You want Sela to win?!?" snapped House.

"No, House, of course not."

"Trust me. Trust me when I say that this will work. It's their only hope, Cuddy. It's all we got."

"Do it, House."

housemd housemd housemd housemd

_a week later..._

"How are you doing, Cameron?" asked Foreman.

"Better, thanks," replied Cameron. "How's Chase?"

"He's still unconcious. But he's breathing entirely on his own now. House took him off the oxygen mask this morning."

"What does House think about it?"

"He thinks Chase's subconcious is trying to avoid reality."

housemd housemd housemd

"Wake up, Wombat boy!"

Chase fell out of the hospital bed with a thump.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for sleeping in," replied House with a grin.

housemd housemd housemd housemd

**To be continued...in _Thicker Than Water_**


End file.
